epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flashley/Flashley Verse- Smash Cypher 2018
1: Shofu Life's a bitch, I will leave you dying quick, nice as shit Keep a hammer with eight shots to ice your shit (Ayy!) I'm high as shit, I hit your screen, I might have to snipe your shit Dying wish; hit your top from a longer range like it's Simon whip Mean something, piranhas, you see me mean mugging Peach busting, dog on a hunt, you better keep ducking Snake, I'll put your ass in a box, bitch, you ain't seen nothing Keep running, dot on your head, that ain't no B button Own a fire clip so I pick Roy Heavyweight; I'm known to duke it out with the big boys You don't get a choice, no RPS, we don't flip coins, destroy They talkin' 'bout Amiibos, I grip toys, big noise Ganon side B, I got my hand 'round your neck Demand my respect I smash, turn your ass to a speck You ran with the set, got Wolf, now the man is a threat These haters try to knock me down but I land with a tech, bitch 2: Matt Houston Turn you all to spirits Light you up, think I'm playing I'm in my own world, y'all think Kirby gon' save you? I got these two diamonds all up on the wrist Charizard down B; your bar break a brick When you play this all the haters gon' switch And still fuck Bayonetta, hope you take a fist Getting cash off Links, on that rupee flex Four stock, dead they all, any crew be next I roll up and dudes be pressed Cause I could meet a girl, go phantom and a UCF It is new to you, but I move the best Pick Fox, pew pew to the chest, bloop bloop on the ledge High percent, then I'm choosing Smash 4 Falcon Raptor Boost and you're dead Feel like Mang0, high on C9, put the team up on my back Grab that Kirby hammer, swing by, ain't no DI for a dance So you just fall back or we off rap, walk up slow and I down smash Treat you like Shulk, you see the future, then you dying in the past Any beat, I'ma smash it on Ultimate You do not know who you fuckin' with Be like Sonic and Pikachu in the reveal Blast you and whoever you running with Be grateful for these bars, I'm heaven sent with the pen I feel like Sakurai, don't ask me for shit ever again, the end 3: Scoot I see you smashin' but you truly ain't a factor I am handy like the master, you a echo fightin' actor My team winnin' from beginnin', never endin' Perfect 10'ing, Pocket Diddy, down B peeling Caps and flippin' got you slippin' N-E-S-S he's so fresh He got that tech, back throw on deck Yo face, protect, I am a threat You fall fast, neighbors need a rest Why can't I flex my man I'm next Don't pop them, but I'm nuts like chest I'm snappin' next, that's facts, no techs I can't forget to shine, reflects Neighbor I'm sleep, but I got the 9, get you ironed like Peach You For Glory, neighbor you boring Neighbors get beer bling popped like Yoshi Quick thunderbolt, Pikachu volt Tackle get a jolt, I don't even know Luigi the bro, get chopped on like a tree in the village You don't want smoke, ho 1: Shofu Mike haze done come a long way Talk to em'! 4: Mike Haze All wear masks in this masquerade Catch these hands in a Dancing Blade Make mistakes and I'll take your place Keep your body popped up if you're playing Snake You're rolling left but I'm rolling right Picture perfect a broken mind Luigi's Mansion, I hold the light If you fuck with me you'll see a poltergeist Blast past, I hat snatch your snapback Got dashed back, you trash catch the sandbag Got fat stacks I dash dance the clapbacks Still tap that then roll up like bap bap Don't try to catch up, I'm acting fast I killed this game, call me Captain Zack My raps are packed and you goin to the black void If you talkin shit gonna disappear like Jack Hoyt 5: Token Black I met your bitch out in Maryland, she was tryna pound But we had to keep it on the low Cause' your bitch be with me when you not around Gotta Larry Lurr on the gun That should be dropping rounds I don't talk shit, the only thing you'll hear from me is not a sound Neighbor keep quiet Gotta long nose, it's like Tweek fighting Think you better than me, neighbor keep trying You be next to green like you Mario I want coin like I got Up B'd by him neighbor Can't hold me back so I do and say what I want to And it's two fingers in your face for your Twitlonger Bitch, fuck you 6: Shofu Tha Beatdown Thought the Cypher wasn't gonna have Beatdown Off of your rocker you must be Haters wanna put in stupid opinions But only Game and Watch can judge me Ring the alarm again, I'm back with the bars again I'm Sonic, I'm swinging my arms again Bringing more heat than a cardigan Shizzy was right, me and Shofu are the Mario brothers We bringing that fire Two Shofus with the same name But ain't nobody here an echo fighter I come with the heat, like I'm Roy I'm Ike, my fire is blue, my boy Fire Emblem with the crews, my boy Pull a sword up, alley-oop my boy 7: MightyKeef All MightyKeef up on the cypher now Boy that's just crazy Flow got you droolin', wear a bib like Bowser Baby Came up in this takeaway it starts with all my homies And more keep poppin' up I call em Assist Trophies A Fire Flower couldn't bring the heat like me And for $5.99 you can be like me Broken at every tourney it don't get no better Why you sweating like every player that picks Bayonetta 2: Shofu ZeRo talk to em'! 8: ZeRo It's the top of the players, when I walk in all the others flock JV3 stock if I play against SonicFox Scarf around my neck, so cold that I'm past hot Boy I got bars, keep it bouncing like a jab lock Diddy, Sheik, I'll switch to Mario, I'm throwing fire If you see me in your bracket I suggest that you retire 'Cause everybody know how the trophy and dinero's won They all leave with my name, you going home with ZeRo (nada!) 3: Shofu Max Ketchum! They doubting you, talk to these neighbor! 9: Max Ketchum Smashcaster, Pokemon master/rapper Back dash and Falchion slashers Smacking brackets with my eyes closed, legacy that I hold Pay to see my live show, plenty CDs I've sold Prize gold always, never settle for second In a second I'm decking you You just missed a tech and you Ain't got nowhere to run, you're in the corner I'm a flowing fortress supported with missiles and mortars Crossing borders always flossin' on the fools that oppose me Tossing Gordos, they for those who thinkin' that they can slow me You know me, an OG, pick only what's OP Ain't nobody owe me no thing but a trophy And a fat check with mad zeros like Tempo Put my enemies in boxes like Bento or Snake All outta shape when they lose Want a runback baby? Come to Let's Make Moves 4: Shofu Chillindude, show em' why you cold! Talk to em'! 10: Chillindude829 Still not lawful, and I've never really been though Flow Link up-B cause I really spin those All I see is Clouds like I'm looking out a window No UCF like I'm sponsored by Nintendo Winning coin battles, stacking chips, I'm mowing the bank Call me Land Master, 'cause I still got more in the tank Counter your jank, you drawing a blank Every Fox is owing me thanks Yeah you can play me, but all it'll do is lower your rank Looking like Luigi, 'cause you hold the biggest L Doggin' all you haters, but I ain't Isabelle Bars Palutena, they just a little brighter I'm the original, y'all some Echo Fighters 11: D1 They say he left Melee, he was hot in his hay-day Doesn't need anyone, to yell Destruction Put it all on the line, 'cause the scene deserved to shine Ads are coming your way, even with Twitch... Prime? I prefer the air, sometimes I wish I could fly When I say good games, it is probably a lie Forget about that Fox, confirmed pro, lost to Hbox With Nanney absent from us, which bird will accept the onus They say Lombardi, cannot come through to the cook out Blaster's out sideways, you'll see what I am about Great Cave Offensive, Hyrule Temple, New Pork City I'll stop naming these stages, cause they're banned already In 64 I don't exist In Melee you will eat kicks In Smash Brawl I'll serve you clips In Wii U I was eclipsed Pray for me in Ultimate, pray for me in Ultimate Pray for me in Ultimate, pray for me in Ultimate In 64 I don't exist In Melee you will eat kicks In Smash Brawl I'll serve you clips In Wii U I was eclipsed Pray for me in Ultimate, pray for me in Ultimate Pray for me in Ultimate, pray for me in Ultimate Falco 12: Rogersbase Yellow, purple, red, shots beatin' bloody Call me Falco, I ain't your buddy Still not a rapper but I'm better than you Pity like, Palutena's amused Shadow? Please, Chaos Control You say you're alpha but you play Omega Which says to me you are a Beta, thanks SEGA Call the Popo, they say Nana You are persona, non grata Put you on ice seven years, Young Link Eyes are too big for your ears, Toon Link Do you play Wario too? 'Cause your breath stink Gee, I wonder what your mom thinks Did she buy you your Old Spice? Bet she wants you to smell nice Maybe use it instead of complaining about all the memes that abuse it for likes Entertain the idea that you can smell nice as a Peach or a Daisy, yikes 13: OmarCameUp Yo, word, it's the come up kid Who tryna catch the hands today? Slice a neighbor up, they hit my shoot boy that's a Dancing Blade Neighbor tryna share their stock, I'll make sure that they can't be saved I dodge the fakes so I drop the heat I B reverse and detonate You drowning bitch? I can't relate Watch who you come for next I'll make sure your ex work for me like a button check Her ass look like Zero Suit's the way she keep her butt in check I run the check and 2 - 0 all you neighbor 'til there's nothing left 14: Zerk Yeah bitch I'm here too, and I'm top tier too And I'm handing out L's, coming to a block near you Get the touch of death, just like the rest, you'll get dropped too Push you to the ledge, your friends are there what you gon' do? Fuck it, killer you callin Smash cops Your girl love this black cock So she told me Smashbox You outside like knock knock Jimmy stay trying to role with the crew Your application was never approved Your invitation will never come through Waluigi will be here before you 15: JWittz I'll test the best of the best It ain't with my pest that's electric Heedless of who you selectIt's these Master Hands you'll be catching Telekinetic like Ness cause you try to tech and I'll guess it They always sleeping on me but they're the ones getting rested Welcome to the Ultimate tourney Look! Every single fighter's returning And you can't hit shit cause your boy Wittz did the Witch Time And he's hit confirming Just like the Grinch, 'cause I did you dirty On my Charizard all this spit is burning At the end of this I'm gonna reminisce I'm gonna be the last one left, just call me Kirby 5: Shofu Aw shit, VI Seconds? Ya'll ain't fuckin' ready! Shizzy, hit these neighbors with that fire! 16: VI Seconds Ayo B, see I'm Falcon with the punching Tell everyone need to run and see When I fire birds like Falco with his Up and B I'll up the piece, a different caliber it's smoking And it's popping out of nowhere like Challenger Approaching! Top tier, final boss, Master Hand me respect I look at you and see squares like Character Select This is Evolution, I should run the event Bitch I'm flier than knock back at 900%, uh I am the Gawd your broad bow to Six When I bust a box open ain't no items coming out of it I don't fuck with Snakes you be around some losers Stay riding with the chopper, Bowser Jr Fuck with the movement then I'm cruisin' and choosing to beat you With the hammer swinging like Pichu you hurt yourself tryna beat me You a failure, wearing L's, soul smashed, Luigi in a trailer Hold the 9, Game and Watch Use a tech, you'll get blast at Straps over the shoulder, I'm Ness with the backpack Everybody get spiked and all your heroes get stretched Like Yoshi tongue, y'all just saw a zero to death This my team, bring your squad and we wrapping yours up Nose on the cannon, long as Ganondorf punch Never copy, I don't use Kirby Fuck that sucker shit, y'all can stay in my shadow Bear witness to the Ultimate 6: Shofu Oh shit it's Flashley from ERB Wiki! Talk to em' neighbor! 17: Flashley 9wave) time to smash this potato in the microwave Smash Cypher twenty-one-eight You wanna fight then we can take this inside I want to die at 20 like I got witch timed I'm a mediocre Smash player, Flash ain't on the PGR An easy tard to slay like Ganondorf when he's in Brawl I want to go to heaven like Jiggs when her shield break Life is like For Glory, when I'm in it I don't feel great Heel to face, like I got body slammed by Incineroar If I learned neutral I probably would start winning more But fuck Smash, fuck Ultimate and fuck Nintendo I wish I was dead, but I can pretend though I wish I was any fighter in the world of light trailer except kirby Please stop my misery going 0-2 in tourneys This verse wasn't even in the cypher This verse wasn't even in the cypher I am in pain Category:Blog posts